


If you change your mind

by bitter_crimson (Krim)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/pseuds/bitter_crimson
Summary: For the prompt "Write about a time you changed your mind"





	

\

Once he realized what the Ancient device was for, Rodney knew he wouldn't be able to resist. At first, it was little things. He gave up his high school physics teacher (who'd hated Rodney because Rodney had known more about physics than her) and improved his ability to run complex calculations in his mind. He gave up his twelfth birthday party (no one in attendance, his parents screaming and throwing dishes at each other) and slightly decreased the amount of sleep he needed to function.

The thing was, it was just so _easy_. And what did he really need them for, anyway, these memories of dead childhood pets, past loves that only brought him pain, college poetry seminar he'd been forced to take? The more he thought about what was at stake, with the war against the Wraith, with everything else they were facing, the more he recognized the insignificance of so many of those old memories.

The stress, the fear of the Wraith's impending return was weighing on everyone lately. Rodney could tell people were starting to lose it, making references and nervous jokes that didn't make any sense. He caught Colonel Sheppard giving him sharp looks when Rodney didn't respond to some of those comments, but Rodney didn't have the heart to tell Sheppard he just wasn't being funny lately. And besides, Rodney thought, he had more important things to worry about than Sheppard's hurt feelings, vital knowledge coursing through him, a new branch of Ancient physics, superimposed on the notes and melodies and chords slipping swiftly out of his brain.


End file.
